


Coordination

by caz251



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck wants a night of fun for a change instead of Casey's training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coordination

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment_fic. I don't own Chuck.

"Where are we going?" Chuck asked as he grabbed his things from his locker, "Somewhere fun for a change."

Casey just grunted at him, which Chuck translated to mean, 'hurry up I don't have all day.'

He smiled as he got into his herder, Casey taking the driver's seat and complaining about the lack of space for his legs. They drove out of the Buy More parking lot in silence, but as soon as they were out of the area were the nerds could see them Casey seemed to lighten up a bit, he wasn't glaring anymore.

"So, where are we going?" Chuck asked again, hoping desperately for something other than the NSA assassin's idea of a light work-out.

"Gun range." Casey replied. It was an idea, and while it was one that was better than the physical training it still wasn't what he wanted to hear.

He let out a short groan. "I have a better idea." Chuck spoke quietly, "How about we work on my hand-eye coordination instead? There will even be something in it for you. Then when we get back you can put me through my paces, Ellie isn't expecting me back tonight anyway."

Casey just raised an eyebrow at him, silently telling him to continue with just one look.

"Bowling." Chuck spoke. "Perfect for hand-eye coordination, and perfect for you as you get to watch me bend over, you seem to like that."

Casey didn't reply but five minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot of the bowling alley. Chuck smiled to himself as he got out of the car, one game of bowling should be enough to get Casey hot and bothered. Then he was pretty sure he could get the man to take him home and give him a thorough work-out.


End file.
